Quiéreme por favor
by ana.iniguez2
Summary: esta basado en un universo alterno: Helga se ve obligada a casarse con Arnold para el bien de la compañía de su padre
1. Chapter 1

**Quiéreme por favor **

**Advertencia:** esta historia está centrada en un universo alterno, Oye Arnold! no me pertenece es exclusivamente de nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaraciones**

*para indicar lugar y fotos*

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 1**

-no, no aceptare a casarme con alguien a quien no conozco y no amo me niego rotundamente -se escuchan gritos de una habitación muy agradable

-¿por qué siempre deciden por mí? Aunque solo tenga 16 ya sé que es lo que quiero

-escúchame bien hija esto lo hacemos por el bien de nuestra compañía , ellos son de dinero y están dispuestos a apoyarnos económicamente con la condición de que te cases con su hijo que es solo 2 años mayor que tú , además es un chico muy apuesto

*en otro lugar*

-¿pero qué dices padre? ¿Crees que aceptare a casarme con una niña? Además yo ya tengo novia y la amo demasiado

-no es para tanto hijo solo eres dos años mayor que ella y es muy bonita, es para hacer un convenio entre nuestra compañía con la de su familia

*en ambos lugares*

-mira aquí una foto de el

-aquí una foto de ella

*foto de él*

Se muestra un chico alto de ojos color verde, su flequillo le tapa ligeramente su ojo izquierdo el tono de su cabello es rubio, tez blanca y una hermosa sonrisa, tiene un buen cuerpo con vestimenta negra.

*foto de ella*

Ella es de tez blanca ojos azules , cabello rubio, quebrado y largo , hermosa sonrisa con buen cuerpo lleva puesto un vestido blanco con un suéter azul marino, _wow sí que es atractiva _

_sí que es guapo _

*con ella*

-Aun así no aceptare a casarme soy aún muy joven ~con él~ -me niego aun así yo ya tengo a Karen

*con ella*

-Lo harás aunque no quieras Helga

*con el*

-lo harás aunque no quieras Arnold

**Nota de autora: **espero que les guste esta historia , acepto sus críticas y consejos, espero y nos llevemos bien también les doy las gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este pobre trabajo.

y creo que le puse otro nombre les pido disculpas


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiéreme por favor**

**Advertencia:** esta historia está centrada en un universo alterno, Oye Arnold! no me pertenece es exclusivamente de nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaraciones**

*para indicar lugar y fotos*

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 2**

Días después en una cafetería se encuentran las dos familias reunidas

-Bien, ella es nuestra hija Helga -dijo el padre de nuestra hermosa protagonista

-Un placer -dice la joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Oh pero que hermosa jovencita y además muy educada-dicen los padres del joven

-Bien, él es nuestro hijo -dice el padre

-Mucho gusto-hace una reverencia de igual modo -mi nombre es Arnold Shortman.

E inician una charla muy entretenida, todos hablaban amenamente menos nuestros jóvenes.

- Y bien Helga ¿en qué escuela estudias? -pregunta la madre de Arnold

-Umm en la preparatoria Anata-responde la joven con una sincera sonrisa ^^- es una escuela privada queda a unos pasos de mi casa

-¡Oh, pero que casualidad!-dice emocionada la madre de Arnold.- es la misma en la que estudia nuestro hijo, que maravilla.

-¿En verdad? -responde la chica extrañada- jamás lo había visto ^^'

-Oh ,cariño eso es porque eres muy despistada - dice el padre de Helga

-PAPÁ - dice una avergonzada Helga- no te burles

-Pero si es la verdad

Y así continúa la charla hasta que llega la hora de partir.

-¿No gustarían ir a nuestra casa? - dice la madre de Helga - y así sirve que los chicos se conozcan más ^^ ,podrían hablar de camino a casa

-Me parece una estupenda idea - responden los padres de Arnold.

Camino a casa de Helga nuestra parejita va muy calladita pues ella estaba enojada y no se sentía muy bien se estaba sintiendo algo mareada algo le debió de haber caído mal, mientras que Arnold pensaba en su amada Pheobe, cada quien iba en su mundo cuando de repente Helga tropieza y choca con él

-Lo-lo siento -dice algo atolondrada pues los mareos iban en aumento-no me siento muy bien ^^-dice sonriendo levemente

-No hay problema –responde algo sonrojado por la sonrisa que le dedico su "prometida"

-Gracias eres muy amable.

-no soy para nada amable chica solo que están mis padres cerca y no quiero que se enojen y la tomen en contra de...-se queda callado y solo atina a tomar en brazos a Helga antes de que choque contra el suelo

-Oye despierta, despierta atolondrada. Los adultos corren preocupados para auxiliarlos.

-Hijo deberás llevarla en tu espalda.

-Está bien -y con ayuda de los dos señores logran poner a Helga en su espalda.

**Nota de autora:** agradezco a las personitas que me dejaron Review o como sea que se escribe (soy nueva en este lugar xD así que les pido paciencia) ¿los capítulos son muy cortos? para hacerlos más largos , ah una cosilla más en el capítulo anterior había escrito Karen perdón fue un error pido disculpas de antemano y gracias


	3. Chapter 3

**Quiéreme por favor**

**Advertencia:** esta historia está centrada en un universo alterno, Oye Arnold! no me pertenece es exclusivamente de nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaraciones**

*para indicar lugar y fotos*

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando llegan a casa de la chica él la lleva a su cuarto, claro guiado por su madre. El cuarto es negro con tonos rojos y blancos en un rincón de la habitación esta un librero en forma de árbol, tiene dos buros y una gran cama, un armario con vestidor y un baño propio. Arnold deposita a la chica en la gran cama y se queda observándola un largo rato hasta que llega el médico de la familia y le pide que se retire para poder revisar mejor a la chica. Después de un tiempo de espera muy prolongado el doctor les dice que fue solo un bajón de presión que no era algo muy grave.

* 2 meses después...*

-mamá ya te dije que no pienso salir con Arnold

-hija por favor ya van más de dos meses que no se ven, con este paso no lograrán nada.

-pero ya había quedado con Gerald-responde una acongojada Helga

-no saldrás con Gerald, vas a salir con Arnold y no protestes así que ¡arréglate ya!- responde determinante la madre

*en casa de Arnold una muy parecida situación*

-mamá te dije que ya había quedado con Phoebe para salir

- Arnold ya debes dejar ir a esa chica ahora ya estás comprometido -le dice su madre un poco alterada

-ustedes no pueden decidir por mí ya tengo 18 años y yo puedo decidir con quién salir y con quien no -le grita a su madre

-ya hablamos sobre eso y harás lo que te digamos quieras o no –dicho esto su madre sale azotando la puerta.

La parejita se encuentra en un hermoso parquecito sentada en una banca

-pfff que aburrido-dice Helga - ¿porque no aprovechamos el día?

-no, yo no quería estar contigo -responde fastidiado el chico-yo preferiría estar con Pheobe

-mira chico listo yo tampoco quería venir ya había quedado con mi mejor amigo -responde una enojada Helga-escucha hagamos un trato frente a nuestros padres fingiremos ser un par de tortolitos y cuando estemos solos ya podremos dejar de fingir ,pero por ahora estoy muy aburrida hagamos algo rápido y nos vamos al restaurant donde nos dijeron nuestros padres y si quieres las veces que digan que salgamos podrás salir con Pheobe y yo con Gerald y en la escuela igual ¿qué te parece?

-mmm...-razona un rato lo que le dice su joven "prometida"-me parece una buena idea y bien ¿qué quieres hacer?

-mmm...-pone una cara infantil-quiero ir a los columpios-grita emocionada

-eres tan infantil-le dice para molestarla

-no soy infantil -responde haciendo pucheros-vamos a los columpios -sale corriendo a los columpios y el chico la sigue, después de muchas risas y berrinches de parte de ella deciden reunirse con sus padres.

Ya en el restaurant con un ambiente familiar la pareja y sus respectivas familias se encuentran comiendo, pero es interrumpida por la presencia de una chica que es chiquita y delgadita muy bonita con ojos grandes color obscuro, usa anteojos , con rasgos orientales y su cabello negro llegándole a la cintura con una vestimenta un poco elegante.

-buenas tardes, lamento llegar tarde-saluda una ajetreada…

-Phoebe?-pregunta un muy asombrado Arnold -¿qué haces aquí?

-^^ tu madre me invito, dijo que tenía algo que decirme, oh pero que modales los míos-dice cayendo en cuenta que habían mas personas y que no conocía- mi nombre es Pheobe y soy la novia de Arnold. Ante esto tanto Helga como sus padres estaban muy asombrados

**Nota de autora:**creo que aún son muy cortos pero les prometo que ya los siguientes serán un poco más largos .

gracias por seguir leyendo no saben lo feliz que me hacen sentir sus reviews y que me digan que la continúe , miles de gracias mushashillos guapos espero que estén bien y disfruten la vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiéreme por favor **

**Advertencia:** esta historia está centrada en un universo alterno, Oye Arnold! no me pertenece es exclusivamente de nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaraciones**

*para indicar lugar y fotos*

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 4**

-Así que tú eres Phoebe -saluda una muy emocionada Helga -mi nombre es Helga y ellos son mis padres y yo soy ... pues ...

-Es su prometida -dice la madre de Arnold como si nada

-¿¡COMO?!-grita Phoebe -¿¡su prometida?! Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto

-No es una broma niña y será mejor que te olvides de mi hijo-responde una muy enojada señora. Pheobe sale corriendodel establecimiento y tras ella salen Arnold y Helga.

-Amor espera por favor -ruega Arnold y Phoebe se detiene, voltea a ver a Arnold furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos pregunta.

-¿Por qué?

-Espera cariño déjame explicarte

-Explicarme ¿¡qué?! ¿¡Que ya estas comprometido?! ¿¡Que estás jugando conmigo y mis sentimientos?!

-No, espera nuestros padres nos están obligando a hacerlo-responde Helga antes de que él lo haga- descuida él seguirá contigo pero eso debe ser a escondidas te pido de favor que no te molestes con él y conmigo cuando este fingiendo ser mi pareja, sé que no será algo sencillo pero es lo único que se me ocurrió para mantenerlos juntos.

-No lo sé debo pensarlo -responde Phoebe ya más tranquila-¿sabes? Eres una chica muy rara

-^^ jajaja lo sé, bueno los dejare solos-responde - amm te esperare para que entremos juntos – y dicho eso se aleja lo suficiente para que puedan charlar a gusto

-Bueno ella ya te explico ahora solo falta que me digas que opinas-dice Arnold con la punta de su nariz rozando la de su novia

-Ammm admito que el plan no es muy bueno pero si eso permite que estemos juntos lo aceptare-dice con los ojos cerrados y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-solo prométeme una cosa

-Claro lo que sea-responde en un susurro y con los ojos cerrados

-Prométeme que no te enamoraras de ella-dice abriendo los ojos

-Lo prometo- responde Arnold viéndola a los ojos y regalándole otro dulce beso-bueno creo que debemos volver si no van a sospechar, nos vemos preciosa y no olvides que te amo

-De acuerdo guapo nos vemos- se dan un último beso y se alejan

-Me alegra saber que nuestro "compromiso"-dice Helga haciendo comillas en la palabra -no sea un enorme problema en tu relación

-Si será difícil pero lo superaremos-responde Alrnold en un suspiro-y tú ¿no tienes novio?

-Jajaja no chico listo aunque creo que me gusta alguien

-¿Quién?- pregunta un poquito curioso, pero antes de que le pueda responder ya habían llegado al restaurant y ella ya había entrado.

-¿Qué pasó? - pregunto la madre de Arnold

-Mmm nada ya no pudimos alcanzarla

-Espero y eso ya los separe, debes ser consiente que esto de su compromiso no es un juego nosotros vamos en serio-dice la madre del chico

-De acuerdo cuando vea a Phoebe -suspira- terminare con ella, pero por favor ya no te metas con ella

-Bien ,pues viendo que ya terminamos de comer será mejor que nos retiremos mañana hay clases mmm… hijo será mejor que tú y Helga vayan juntos a la escuela-dice la madre de Arnold

-No,no señora ¿cómo cree? además ya había quedado con un amigo para irnos juntos-responde rápidamente la chica

-Pues se van los tres además sería una gran oportunidad para que tu prometido conozca a tus amigos ,querida-responde la madre de Helga-y no creo que a Gerald le importe

-Bien, de acuerdo-responde una cabizbaja Helga

**Nota de autora:** Primerísimo que nada gracias a los mushashones que me dejaron Reviews me hacen tan feliz y me animan a seguir con la historia , en segundo lugar quisiera saber su opinión sobre que día les gustaría que actualizara yo pensaba en lunes y miércoles pero quiero saber que opinan :) , en tercer lugar aún me quedan muy cortos perdonen sé que los cansaré con mis disculpas a cada rato :( sinceramente lo siento mucho trataré de hacerlos más largos y en último lugar pero no menos importante les mando mushos saluditos bebés.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quiéreme por favor **

**Advertencia:** esta historia está centrada en un universo alterno, Oye Arnold! no me pertenece es exclusivamente de nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaraciones**

*para indicar lugar ,fecha y fotos*

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 5**

*Lunes*

A la mañana siguiente afuera de la casa de Helga se encuentra Arnold muy impaciente, cuando sale Helga con su uniforme que consta de una falda lisa color gris un suéter de manga 3/4 color azul obscuro y una playera blanca con calcetas que llegan a las rodillas blancas y zapatos de vestir negros deja al chico sorprendido por lo hermosa que se ve con ese uniforme.

-Buenos días-saluda una adormilada Helga

-Buenos días-dice Arnold enojado-¿por qué bajas tan tarde atolondrada? debo llegar temprano me quede de ver con Phoebe afuera de la escuela a las 8:20 y ya son las 8:00.

-¿Las 8:00? Dios mío llegare tarde con Gerald-ante esto sale corriendo y jalando de la muñeca a Arnold. A lo lejos se ve a un chico alto y conforme van avanzando se puede distinguir que el chico tiene el cabello un poco largo color negro y de ojos color avellana ,de tez morena , además de muy atractivo y lleva puesto el uniforme que no es muy distinto al de mujeres lo único distinto es el suéter que es de manga larga y que usan pantalones que muestra una sonrisa que deslumbra cuando ve a Helga.

-Gerald-dice Helga con dificultad-vamos -y sustituye el brazo de Arnold por el de su amigo a lo que esto deja a un asombrado y malhumorado Arnold Llegando a la escuela a las 8:23 y se ve a una Phoebe muy enojada.

-Llegas tarde-le reclama a su novio.

-Pero si solo fueron 3 minutos -dice Helga con dificultad pero con una sonrisa-venga chica no te molestes mejor salúdalo.

-jajajaj perdona-va corriendo a saludar a Arnold -hola amor-se abalanza contra él y le planta un enorme y sonoro beso.

-Hola princesa-sonriendo.

-Ammm este...- un confundido Gerald no sabía que hacer.

- Ayy lo lamento-dice Helga-él es Gerald mi mejor amigo , ella es Phoebe novia de mi "prometido" Arnold -señalándolos en ese orden.

-Aaah mucho gusto-sonríe dándole paso al asombro-espera dijiste ¿pro-prometido? y ¿por qué no me dijiste?.

- Lo siento, pero ¿qué no viste que apenas y llegamos? por eso ya no te pude decir-dice Helga haciendo pucheros.

-Oh venga linda ya sabes que no me gusta que pongas esa carita-dice Gerald abrazándola y sonriendo.

-^^ lo sé-dice Helga ahora sonriendo-solo quería que me abrazaras , pero ven en el camino te cuento hay que dejar solos a este par de tortolitos-dice la chica rubia -nos vemos!.

Phoebe y Arnold los ven alejarse.

-Oww parecen novios ¿verdad guapo?- dice una contenta Phoebe.

-Si, pero solo son amigos-dice Arnold.

-Sí, aunque se verían lindísimos ¿no?.

-Bueno da igual, ahora entremos -dice Arnold tomando por la cintura a su pequeña novia y guiándola para entrar a la escuela.

Las clases iniciaron a las 8:30 y a las 11:00 tuvieron un receso en el cual Helga y Gerald se reúnen con Arnold y Phoebe a lo que deciden almorzar juntos.

-Pfff... en verdad detesto matemáticas-se queja la rubia -y con ese profesor es más difícil es realmente despreciable y creo que el también me odia.

-Linda nadie puede odiarte eres toda una dulzura-la anima Gerald.

-Jajajaja ¿quién te da matemáticas?-pregunta Phoebe.

-Ufff ¿cómo se llama?-responde Helga confundida.

-Jajaja el profesor Simmons y es un verdadero ogro-responde el moreno.

-Oooh ya veo, mmm más vale que estudies cariño y presentes el final ese es un verdadero bastardo-responde la chica con rasgos orientales

-D: no me digas eso, si repruebo perderé la beca y mi oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero.

-Sí y hemos estado esforzándonos para poder ir juntos-dice Gerald con una sonrisa.

-Asi que su deseo es estudiar fuera-dice Arnold -los dos juntos-los señala.

-Por supuesto hemos sido amigos desde la primaria-dice Helga.

-Si y hemos ido juntos desde entonces, me agradaría ir con ella a donde sea , es como mi hermanita-dice Gerald y ante esto ella baja la cabeza entristecida .gesto que no pasa desapercibido por Arnold

-^^ si somos como hermanos-dice Helga.

-Y ¿a qué país les gustaría ir?-pregunta la oriental.

-Pues a él le encantaría ir a Inglaterra y a mí a Japón seria grandioso ir a Japón , pero dado que queremos ir juntos aún no sabemos bien.

-Si estamos pensando seriamente cual elegir.

- a mi me gustaría ir a Inglaterra- interviene Phoebe - pues ya conozco Japón y Helga permiteme decirte que es un lugar muy grande y hermoso.

-Pues tienen tiempo para pensarlo ¿no?-dice Arnold.

-Amm si todavia pero ahora que tu novia dice que Japón es hermosos más ganas me dan ir -responde Helga muy emocionada y con mirada soñadora - aaah y tu mamá me hablo para decirme que quiere que esté en tu casa para la comida, que quiere que veamos algo-recuerda de repente la oji-azul.

-Ok nos iremos juntos, pero no quiero que mi princesa se regrese sola-dice Arnold viendo a su novia de reojo.

-Si no te importa yo podría acompañarla ya que tengo la tarde libre pues había quedado con la pequeña Helga para ir a comprar nuevos videojuegos pero pues ya no se pudo-dice Gerald-no te preocupes veré que llegue con bien a su casa.

-Pues por mi está bien-dice Phoebe- nos vemos en la puerta principal ¿vale?.

-De acuerdo, bueno yo me voy que debo ver a mi profesor de dibujo ¿vienes Helga?, recuerda que te quedaste de ver con Curly-dice Gerald levantándose

y a este le sigue su amiga.

-Oh es cierto, se me había olvidado completamente jajajaja ¿qué haría sin ti?-dice la chica con una sonrisa -vamos , nos vemos a la salida.

Y de nuevo Arnold y Phoebe los ven alejarse.

-Jajajaj esa chica es muy interesante y ni hablar de su amigo, son tan divertidos ¿que no amor?-dice Phoebe.

-Ammm si son interesantes, pero lo que ahora se me hace interesante son esos labios-dice Arnold con una sonrisa pícara y uniendo su frente con la de ella.

-Pues eso podemos solucionarlo-dice su pequeña novia acortando la distancia que hay entre ellos.

**Nota de autora:**Hola! hermosos mushashines gracias por seguir leyendo esta pobre historia y dejarme esos hermosos reviews que me emocionan muchísimo, creo que este capítulo quedó un poco más largo ¿no creen? aunque sigue siendo corto lo sé , lo sé pero poco a poco van a ir creciendo o eso espero xD . Un anuncio: _Estimados usuarios me permto informarles que las actualizaciones se realizarán los días Lunes , ya que fue la fecha más votada (_solo como dos personas me lo dijeron ;p_) , por su atención muchas gracias_ bien ese es el y a las personas que me mandan reviews a algunos los contesto por medio de mensajes pero no a todos les puedo contestar así que gracias y me alegra saber que les está gustando esta historia a pesar que mi redacción es pobre.

Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews les mando mushos saluditos bebés , nos leemos pronto

Hasta el próximo capítulo


	6. Chapter 6

**Quiéreme por favor **

**Advertencia:** esta historia está centrada en un universo alterno, Oye Arnold! no me pertenece es exclusivamente de nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaraciones**

*para indicar lugar y fotos*

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 6**

Terminando las clases los cuatro se vuelven a reunir.

-Bueno, debemos irnos si no su madre nos matara-dice Helga tomando del codo a Arnold

-Si nosotros también nos vamos-dice Gerald -ehhh guapa nos vemos mañana para comprar los juegos u ¿otra vez me dejaras colgado?

-Ohh sabes que no fue mi intención grosero-dice Helga y le enseña su lengua- te hablo en un rato ¿de acuerdo, horrible?

-Está bien esperare tu llamada.

Y de este modo cada quien se va por su lado pero Arnold y Helga no hablan mucho pero al ver que su prometido está muy pensativo decide preguntar.

-¿En que piensas?

-¿Debo decirte en que pienso?- y ante esta respuesta ella baja la cabeza.

-Bueno... pues no...

-En Phoebe, estoy preocupado por ella.

-Tranquilo Gerald es muy bueno, no te preocupes él no se irá hasta que ella entre a su casa y ¿cuánto llevas con Pheobe?-pregunta Helga con la esperanza de poder entablar una conversación con su "prometido"

-Año y medio

– Aaah

- Si

- Oye chico listo si vamos a ser "una pareja feliz" debemos tener una mejor comunicación

- Bien atolondrada ¿quieres hablar? Hablemos, me he dado cuenta que te sientes atraída por tu amiguito

Y ante esto Helga se queda callada, pero por el otro lado Gerald y Pheobe mantienen una charla muy amena

–¿Helga y tu son pareja?

- Ammm no

- Y¿por qué no?

–Hubo un tiempo en el cual yo me sentía atraído por ella de esa forma pero Helga solo me veía como su "mejor amigo" y eso era irritante porque cuando yo intentaba llevar nuestra amistad más haya ella simplemente se negaba. Un día tome el valor y me le declare pero ella solo sonrió y me dijo "eres un gran amigo, también me gustas pero siendo sincera contigo no quiero intentar tener una relación pues si lo nuestro no funciona, no quiero perder nuestra bella amistad" ante estas palabras ella me destrozo el corazón pero yo sé que no era su intención, me aleje de ella y hubo un tiempo en el que evite cualquier contacto y después de eso y de pensar en ello me di cuenta que era un egoísta que estaba haciendo lo que justamente ella quería evitar, así que la busque y le pedí perdón ella dijo que no tenía nada que perdonar pero...

– Tu no lo sentías así-concluyo Phoebe

- Exacto y luego volvimos a ser amigos pero no era lo mismo hasta que ella se desesperó y dijo" Gerald ya me harte de esto yo en verdad deseo estar contigo hemos sido los mejores amigos desde la primaria y lo estas echando todo por la borda porque yo no quiero ser más que una amiga y en mi opinión es una estupidez yo te amo ¿de acuerdo? Te amo pero no de ese modo" y eso hizo que me diera cuenta , que en realidad la estaba perdiendo y tome la decisión de que siempre estaría con ella aunque solo seamos amigos, y para no incomodarla le digo que la quiero como una hermana

- Ya veo, pero no te desanimes eres un gran chico-dice tomándolo de la mano deteniendose y viéndolo a los ojos al momento en que los separa se da cuenta que están por llegar a su casa -oh pero si ya llegamos a mi casa

-¿Oh? Ah. Si claro -dice sonrojado y confundido Y se queda hasta que ve a la chica entrar a su casa y descubre que no es muy lejos de donde vive.

También Arnold y Helga llegan a casa del joven en donde los recibe su madre muy entusiasmada.

-Oh Hel que bueno que pudiste venir-saluda Stella

-Sí, me alegra que me invite a su casa -saluda la chica

-Hola mamá-dice Arnold

-Ay hijo perdona-y va a saludar a su hijo-bien pasemos al comedor y después vamos a la sala para darles la noticia y mostrarles algo .

Entran al comedor que es muy grande y con toques clásicos , muy iluminado, las paredes están de color champagne. Al terminar de comer van a la sala que es muy parecida al comedor.

-Bien lo que les quiero mostrar es…-y saca una pequeña cajita-tu anillo de compromiso Hel , ya que mi hijo no te ha propuesto matrimonio oficialmente, pero no te preocupes pequeña lo hará en su fiesta de compromiso ammm esa era una de las noticias-dice Stella.

Ante esto tanto Helga como Arnold están impactados obviamente no contaban con eso, la madre del chico le muestra el anillo a Helga, que es una verdadera belleza un pequeño aro de oro blanco con tres piedritas azules a lo largo del anillo-

-Oh, es hermoso-dice la rubia emocionada-pero ¿no cree que es demasiado pronto para que anunciemos el compromiso? es decir solo hemos tenido dos citas y en ambas han ido ustedes, no digo que no me agrade solo que no es muy cómodo-dice rascándose la nuca

-Bien tienen toda esta semana para tener citas la fiesta se celebrara el sábado - dice la señora- ah se me olvidaba la otra noticia es que te vendrás a vivir a nuestra casa hasta que se celebre la ceremonia de matrimonio, ya hablé con tus padres si es lo que te preocupa y están de acuerdo te mudarás después de la fiesta del sábado

-Y ¿para qué se mudará aquí?-dice el chico después de un rato sin hablar

-Porque le enseñare a ser una buena esposa para ti-responde su madre como si fuera lo más obvio- tus padres no tardan en llegar hija, ¿por que no vas con Arnie a su habitación?

-¿A mi habitación? ¿Para qué?

-Pues para que hablen

-¿Es correcto que este SOLA en la habitación de SÚ hijo?-dice alarmada

-Sí, creo que sí.

Y sin más que decir Arnold guía a Helga a su habitación que está ubicada en la planta alta donde habían cuatro habitaciones y la del chico era la primer habitación a la derecha, Entrando a su habitación Helga se queda asombrada pues es demasiado amplia color azul marino ,con gris y rojo, la cama es matrimonial ,en una esquina hay una hermosa guitarra ,a lado de esta hay un escritorio con una laptop encima y junto a la cama un enorme armario negro.

-Dura más si le tomas foto sabes, atolondrada?-dice Arnold sentándose en su cama

-Wow es increíble-dice Helga entrando y sentándose en el piso

-Para eso está la silla

-Lo sé pero es mucho más cómodo, así quee... ¿Tocas la guitarra?

-Sí, y ¿tu tocas algún instrumento?

-Sí, el piano bueno apenas estoy aprendiendo aunque Curly dice que soy muy buena-dice Helga en un suspiro

-¿Curly?- pregunta Arnold curioso

-Sí, Curly eso fue lo que dije chico listo - dice Helga ladeando la cabeza- es mi profesor y si no te molesta ¿podrías tocar una canción?

-Ammm no, no podría a nadie le he mostrado mi música ni siquiera a Phoebe

-¿Es tu pequeño gran secreto?-sonríe

-Sí, podría decirse que si -regresándole la sonrisa

Y comienzan una charla muy entretenida sobre música y descubren que tienen muchos gustos en común.

-Es increíble, tengo más gustos en común contigo que con Gerald, bueno...-dice Helga sonrojada

-Así que te gusta...-dice Arnold con una sonrisa de lado que lo hace más atractivo y ante esto Helga se sonroja mucho mas

-Bueno...yo...este...pues-se traba constantemente y baja la cabeza-pues si podría decirse que si-levanta la cabeza y lo ve profundamente a los ojos, los dos se pierden en ese mar infinito.

-Bueno y porque no lo intentan?-pregunta Arnold desviando la mirada y ocultando su rostro para que no notara su sonrojo

-Mmm... Es...complicado-responde Helga

-Y ¿por qué lo es? Si se llevan tan bien-pregunta observándola con curiosidad

-¿Por qué es complicado?-repite Helga en un susurro-sinceramente no lo sé solo es que siento que es algo complicado-dice encogiéndose de hombros

-Eres una chica muy rara -dice Arnold soltando un bufido-aunque eso ya lo sabias

-Jajajajaja si, tu novia me lo dijo y te he de confesar que es la primera que me lo dice

-Pues parecías muy acostumbrada a que te lo dijeran, pensé que era común que te lo mencionaran

-Pues no la verdad no, pero yo estoy consciente de que soy rara y hasta puede decirse que estoy loca-dice Helga sonriendo y esto hace reír a Arnold

-Bueno lo genial es que lo aceptas -dice Arnold, en ese momento llega lStella para decirles que ya estaba lista la cena.

-Pues… ¿qué hora es?-pregunta Helga sorprendida sacando su celular para ver la hora-las 8:00 dios mío se me olvido hablarle a Gerald se me paso el tiempo volando, bueno le marcare ammm ¿puedo entrar a tu baño?

-Amm claro es en la segunda habitación a lado de la mía -responde Arnold sorprendido

-Gracias-responde Helga sonriéndole y saliendo de la habitación .Arnold baja al comedor y saludan Bob y Miriam y se sienta enfrente del padre de la chica

-¿Dónde está Helga?- preguntaStella a su hijo que está sentada a su derecha en una de las cabeceras.

-Oh entro al baño dijo que en un rato bajaba-responde Arnold .Y a los 10 minutos baja Helga y saluda a sus padres y se sienta alado del chico, y disfrutan de una agradable cena

Como a las 11 de la noche Helga y sus padres deciden que es momento de regresar a casa.

**Nota de autora:**Hola mushashines guapos aquí les dejo el capítulo de la semana disculpen la tardanza pero tuve algunas complicaciones pero bueno esos son mis problemas :).

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y su apoyo espero les guste mucho este capítulo y los próximos.

Les mando mushos saluditos bebés y disfruten la vida


	7. Chapter 7

**Quiéreme por favor **

**Advertencia:** esta historia está centrada en un universo alterno, Oye Arnold! no me pertenece es exclusivamente de nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaraciones**

*para indicar lugar,fecha y fotos*

_Pensamientos_

nombre_: _llamadas

**Capítulo 7**

*Martes*

Es un día nublado y Arnold espera de nuevo a Helga fuera de su casa, la cual de nuevo sale tarde y vuelven a emprender una carrera , a lo lejos ven a Gerald y sorprendentemente ven a Phoebe que está platicando muy cómodamente con este chico pelinegro lo cual no le agrada a Arnold y apresura el paso para abalanzarse contra la chica para abrazarla y cargarla, y Helga se acerca sonriente a Gerald para saludarlo. Después de esta tierna escena los cuatro emprenden el pequeño viaje a su escuela.

- Mmm amor en el receso debo decirte algo importante-anuncia Arnold.

-Claro amor lo que sea-responde Phoebe sonriendo.

-Mmm y ¿si mejor nos reunimos los cuatro? Esto también implica a Gerald-dice Helga de buen humor.

-Perfecto-responden Phoebe y Gerald al mismo tiempo cosa que hace reír a ambos y a Helga menos a un chico rubio.

Cuando llegan a la escuela son las 8:25 así que Gerald acompaña a Helga a su salón y Arnold a Phoebe y cuando se vuelven a reunir es hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo.

-Bueno-empieza Helga-les debemos decir que... la madre del chico listo-señala a Arnold-nos está organizando una fiesta de compromiso.

-Fiesta de…¿qué?-dice Phoebe-perdona creo que no entendí bien cariño.

-De compromiso-dice Helga bajando la cabeza-lo siento debimos decirles antes de que... bueno decirte a ti Phoebe para que te prepares mentalmente, tranquila todo será actuado porfavornomemates-todo esto último lo dice rápido -además de que me agradaría invitarte a ti Gerald porque he visto que Phoebe y tú se llevan súper bien y podrías ser su apoyo aparte de que quiero estar contigo-dice algo sonrojada cosa que extrañamente no le agrada para nada a Arnold.

-Pues está bien yo me apunto -dice Gerald -vamos Phoebe , además ayudara a convencer a la madre de Arnold que ya no son novios y los dejara de fastidiar.

-Bien-suspira- no será fácil pero está bien-dice Phoebe nada convencida.

-Estupendo-salta emocionada Helga.

-¿Segura amor?-pregunta Arnold preocupado-mira hagamos esto después de que le dé el anillo a Helga tu y yo nos escabullimos ¿qué te parece?.

-Bien eso me ha convencido-dice Phoebe dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Ya en la tarde Helga recibe una llamada de su "suegra":

Stella: ¿Helga? Cielo tengo entradas para que Arnold y tu vayan al cine ¿las aprovechan?.

Helga: Hola señora, pues debo consultarlo con Arnold porque ya habíamos quedado en salir, permítame un momentito-tapa la bocina-chico listo es tu madre dice que tiene entradas para el cine que si quieres ir, ya le dije que teníamos planes ¿qué opinas cancelamos lo que teníamos planeado?.

- No, Helga ya lo habíamos planeado dile que mejor mañana.

Helga: De acuerdo-destapa la bocina-¿señora? dice su hijo que mejor mañana ya que habíamos planeado el día para estar juntos y conocernos mejor.

Stella: ¡Oh! está bien con tal de que la relación fluya sin problemas estoy de acuerdo-cuelga.

-Bien ya que tenemos el día libre ¿quieren acompañarnos a ver los videojuegos?-dice Helga sonriendo y viendo a sus amigos.

- Por mí no hay problema-opina Phoebe que está muy contenta de poder pasar tiempo con su novio y con sus nuevos amigos.

-Umm está bien – dice Arnold encogiéndose se hombros.

-De acuerdo nos vemos a la salida-dice la rubia y se van a sus clases emocionados esperando la salida la cual no tarda en llegar.

Y así los cuatro se disponían a ir pero un joven apuesto de cabello negro greñudito alto de tez blanca y ojos marrones enmarcado con unos lentes de pasta gruesa color rojos se acercó a ellos.

-Oh mi dulce Helga te necesito un momento se me acaba de ocurrir una melodía y necesito de tus hermosas manos -esto último lo dice tomándola de ambas manos dejando a una Helga y a tres jóvenes sorprendidos por la actitud del extraño personaje.

-jajaja Ay Curly ¿ahorita?-pregunta Helga sonriéndole.

-Claro que si hermosa te necesito -dice acercándose más a ella.

-Mjjj,Mjjj este...-dice Arnold un poco incómodo-sucede que ya teníamos planes.

-Oh! Eres un nuevo amigo de mi amada Helga?-dice observándolo-lo lamento pero la necesito urgentemente.

-Está bien los alcanzo al rato ya sé dónde los veré adelántense-dice Helga sonriéndoles- llévalos a donde siempre ¿vale?-y se acerca a Gerald a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro princesa nos vemos-dice Gerald sonriéndole.

-Bueno, bueno ya me la llevo-dice Curly tomando a Helga de la mano y llevándosela mientras esta se despide de la mano de sus amigos.

-Ammm ¿quién es ese?-pregunta Phoebe.

-Es el maestro de Helga, de piano-dice emitiendo un suspiro.

-Y ¿cómo lo conociste? -pregunta Arnold.

-Oh bueno la primera vez que Helga me invitó a verla tocar conocí a su profesor y este pensó que era su novio ya que a pesar de que Helga estaba saliendo en esos tiempos con Lorenzo nunca lo llevó ammm que por cierto fue una de las principales razones por las que terminaran , a lo que Helga y yo insistimos en que no era así , el profesor se decepcionó pues él pensaba que por fin había decidido tocar en frente de alguien tan especial como lo sería un novio ,pero solo somos amigos así que soy una persona especial para ella , bueno eso ya lo sabía -dice Gerald riendo.

-No sabía que Helga ya había tenido novio-dice Arnold sorprendido

-Oh pero si pretendientes le sobran -dice Gerald un poco molesto-mira que gustarle a casi todos los chicos de mi salón no es poco, bueno vamos a la tienda

-Y ¿es seguro dejar a Helga con él?-dice Arnold un poco molesto

-Ahh si no te preocupes, Curly puede llevarla en cuanto termine, el compone buenas canciones-dice Gerald perdido en sus pensamientos

-Si, vamos-responde Phoebe enganchándose del brazo de su novio y despertando de su letargo a Gerald.

Una hora más tarde llega Helga a la tienda de videojuegos con una enorme sonrisa:

-¡Hola, muchachones!-saluda muy contenta-¿me extrañaron?.

-Yo si-dice Gerald sin pensarlo.

-Yo igual-dice Phoebe con una sonrisa-y ¿bien? ¿qué tal estuvo la canción que tenía Curly para ti?.

-¡Oh! Debieron escucharla era... era hermosa-responde Helga con aire soñador-por cierto dice Curly que deberías acompañarnos Gerald.

-Me encantaría verte tocar esa melodía que es tan hermosa-dice Gerald con una sonrisa-y ¿no te gustaría que tus nuevos amigos te vean tocar?.

-Amm no, aún no, lo siento.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Phoebe.

-No me siento aún con la seguridad de poder tocar en frente de ustedes, perdonen, espero y puedan entenderme.

Arnold podía entenderla pues él tampoco se siente seguro de poder tocar enfrente de otras personas, pero en cambio ella ya habia tocado enfrente de Gerald ¿por qué con ellos es distinto? El ya sabía la respuesta:Gerald era especial para ella , ES especial, y cuando llegó a esta conclusión dejó al chico con un sabor ¿amargo? en la boca. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una llamada entrante en su celular.

Arnold: ¿Sí?.

Stella: ¿Hijo?, ¿dónde están?, ¿ vendrán a comer?.

Arnold: Estamos en una tienda de videojuegos, déjame ver con Helga si quiere ir a comer a la casa o quiere que comamos por aquí-esto lo dice viendo a la chica que se encoge de hombros-pues yo creo que vamos a la casa, en una rato llegamos.

Stella: Ok nos vemos-cuelga.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos-dice Gerald y dicho esto emprenden el camino a sus casas.

Otra vez es turno de Gerald de llevar a Phoebe a su casa y Arnold y Helga se van juntos. Al llegar Arnold y Helga a casa del muchacho se ven bombardeados por las constantes preguntas de la madre de este. Al terminar la comida Helga se despide para irse a su casa.

**Nota de autora:**Hola! mushashin s, espero y estén bien.

Aquí está el capítulo de la semana espero y les a las hermosas personitas que me dejan reviews ya saben que a los que puedo les contesto por mensajes privaditos pero a los que no tratare de contestarlos por este medio :), bueno gracias a todos.

Nos leemos pronto , les mando mushos saluditos bebés.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quiéreme por favor **

**Advertencia:** esta historia está centrada en un universo alterno, Oye Arnold! no me pertenece es exclusivamente de nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaraciones**

*para indicar lugar y fotos*

_Pensamientos_

nombre_: _llamadas

**Capítulo 8**

*Miércoles*

Pareciera que ya es costumbre para Helga salir corriendo pero con eso de los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso la estaban volviendo loca, una vez más Arnold y Helga salen corriendo para encontrarse a los otros dos jóvenes e irse juntos a la escuela. Que llegan a tiempo, y después del largo periodo de clases llega el descanso y los cuatro se reúnen.

-¿Por qué diantres te tardas tanto en salir de tu casa atolondrada?-pregunta Arnold que está sentado enfrente de Helga y junto a él Phoebe quien los observa algo divertida y acostumbrada a las peleas entre ese par.

-No es mi culpa chico listo -responde Helga- mis padres... bueno más mi mamá, están emocionados con la fiesta del sábado y no paran de planear, de arreglar y todo, ya estoy harta - dice poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

-Vamos pequeña no te pongas así-dice Gerald rodeando a Helga por los hombros que está a su lado y atrayéndola más a el

- Ya pronto terminará , ya verás.

-Es que no lo entiendes Gerald, me traen todo el santo día Helga esto, Helga lo otro me están volviendo loca

-¿Más?-dice Arnold provocando las risas de los demás

-No estoy de humor chico listo- responde Helga fulminándolo con la mirada

-Ya ya no es para tanto- dice Phoebe tratando de poner paz entre su novio y su amiga- ya parecen un matrimonio -dice en tono de broma

-No bromees con eso Phoebe, ni loco me casaría con una tonta como Helga-dice Arnold enojado, pero este comentario le cayó como balde de agua fría a Helga pues a pesar de estar enamorada de su mejor amigo, ella no entendía la razón por la que se sentía así.

-Ammm debo buscar a Curly , nos vemos-dice Helga desanimada y levantándose para ir a buscar a Curly.

-¿Qué le pasó?-pregunta Phoebe preocupada por la reacción de su amiga

-No lo sé, al rato hablaré con ella-dice Gerald.

-Bien-dice Phoebe sonriéndole a Gerald, mientras Arnold se queda viendo el lugar en donde antes estaba Helga . Terminando la jornada de estudios ven a Helga hablando muy tranquila y con una de sus hermosas sonrisas con su profesor Curly cosa que no le agrada a Arnold ni a Gerald.

-Hola muchachos-saluda Helga-¿nos vamos ya Gerald?

-¿No irás hoy a mi casa?- dice Arnold sorprendido

-No , hoy no hablo tu mamá para invitarme así que aprovecha el tiempo para estar con tu novia-responde sonriendo- que yo iré con Gerald por un helado porque le debo una salida, nos vemos.

-Ah bueno- dice Arnold despidiéndose de Helga y Gerald con la mano al igual que Phoebe y Curly

-Bueno ya también me voy-se despide Curly

-Que rara se portó hoy Helga ¿ no crees amor?- dice Phoebe viendo a su novio a la cara que esta con el ceño fruncido.

-Si - dice pensativo , pero -voltea a ver a Phoebe y sonríe-pero qué más da hay que aprovechar el tiempo juntos y hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo-dice Arnold un poco serio

-Claro amor-dice Phoebe preocupada

Mientras tanto con Helga y Gerald:

-Bien vas a decirme ¿qué te pasa?-pregunta Gerald

-No tengo nada- dice Helga bajando la cabeza

-Aja si claro-dice Gerald-ya dime, ¿cuantas veces necesitas que te diga que puedes confiar en mí?

-Está bien, está bien- dice Helga suspirando y viéndolo a los ojos- pues hoy en el receso cuando Arnold dijo que no se casaría con alguien como yo... Pues me dolió y no sé por qué si el que me gusta eres tu-al decir esto último abre mucho los ojos y se tapa la boca ante esto Gerald sonríe y toma la mano de Helga.

-Tu también me gustas y me gustas demasiado-posa sus labios en la mano de Helga y sonríe

-En...en serio?-dice Helga muy emocionada y sonrojada-yo creí...yo creí que no después de lo que pasó

-Es en serio nunca me has dejado de gustar-dice sonriendo

-Pero me temo que no podremos emparejarnos -dice Helga bajando la cabeza

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dice Gerald confundido

-La boda va en serio, nunca vi a mis padres tomándose tan en serio un tema que tenga que ver con migo, tal parece que ellos creen que Arnold me conviene a pesar de que les dije que yo te amo-dijo Helga con lágrimas en los ojos-y también los padres de Arnold van en enserio con el tema, al parecer no podré irme contigo al plan de intercambio

-Tranquila, no llores hermosa-dice Gerald secando las lágrimas que lograron escaparse-no llores sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, podemos hacer una cosa ¿sabes? Podemos salir , ser novios hasta el sábado nuestra relación se verá rota en el momento en el que Arnold te dé el anillo así sabremos que ya no estamos juntos como pareja pero podremos seguir siendo amigos y en cuanto al intercambio no hay problema ya no tendré que pensarlo más podré irme a Inglaterra ¿qué dices?-dice viéndola a los ojos y posando sus dos manos en las mejillas de Helga

-Digo que está bien-dice Helga sonriendo y acortando la distancia restante entre ellos y dándole un tierno beso a Gerald-hay que aprovechar cada momento que podamos estar juntos.

Mientras tanto con Arnold y Phoebe que pasan al parque y están sentados en los columpios.

-Phoebe creo que debemos terminar-dice Arnold viendo sus zapatos-creo que es lo mejor para los dos

-¿Estas seguro?-dice Phoebe viendo a Arnold muy sorprendida-yo ... Yo en… aun puedo tolerarlo ¿sabes? Podremos buscar la forma en la que no se casen-dice esto con lágrimas en los ojos y Arnold se pone enfrente de ella

-Te amo y por eso creo conveniente que terminemos, esto va en serio Phoebe nuestros padres no bromean he estado pensando en el plan de Helga y es el plan más estúpido que pueda existir, claro podíamos seguir juntos pero cuando llegara el momento de la boda tu... Las dos iban a sufrir ella iba a ser separada de la persona que en verdad ama y tu ibas a ser arrebatada de mi bueno todos íbamos a salir heridos , me casaré con Helga ya lo decidí no es algo que me entusiasme pero es la forma en la que no te dañen más -dice tomando a Phoebe de la cara y seca sus lágrimas

-Si eso es lo que quieres Arnold está bien pero...-dice Phoebe tomando aire-pero terminemos el sábado por favor permíteme estar contigo lo que resta de la semana, no busques a Helga en las mañanas hay que pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos ¿sí?

-Está bien, hablare con ella esta noche ¿vale? - dice Arnold uniendo su frente con la de Phoebe

-Vale-y lo besa

Esa misma noche Arnold le marca a Helga

Helga: ¿hola?

Arnold: hola atolondrada

Helga: chico listo que milagro que me marcas y ¿se puede saber la razon?

Arnold: jajaja si atolondrada es para informarte que estos días no iré por ti en las mañanas

Helga: oh está bien de hecho iba a hablarte para pedirte que ya no pasaras por mí pero bueno veo que pensamos igual, entonces nos vemos en la escuela Arnold: si atolondrada nos vemos en la escuela, buenas noches

Helga: buenas noches Y cuelgan al mismo tiempo

Y esa noche los dos rubios se van a acostar con el mismo pensamiento rondando en sus mentes : _¿Cómo terminará todo esto?._

**Nota de autora:**Hola! guapuritas ¿Cómo están?, bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo que espero y sea de su agrado, gracias como siempre por sus reviews son simplemente hermosos muchas gracias.

Les mando mushos saluditos bebés y mushos abracitos de oso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Quiéreme por favor **

**Advertencia:** esta historia está centrada en un universo alterno, Oye Arnold! no me pertenece es exclusivamente de nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaraciones**

*para indicar lugar y fotos*

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 9**

Jueves

Arnold y Phoebe esperan a sus amigos en la puerta de la escuela y cuando los ven se sorprenden un poco.

-Hola muchachones-saluda Helga muy sonriente

-Hola, buenos días-saluda Gerald igual de sonriente

-Hola-saludan Arnold y Phoebe al mismo tiempo muy sorprendidos

-¿Qué les pasa? Parece que vieron a un hombre con dos cabezas-dice Helga preocupada

-No, nada no es eso si no que... Pues vienen tomados de la mano y Gerald trae tu mochila y eso no es normal-dice Phoebe viendo como Gerald abraza por la cintura a Helga

-Pues... estamos saliendo-dicen muy felices al mismo tiempo cosa que los hace reír y se besan

-¿¡QUEE!?-preguntan Phoebe y Arnold al mismo tiempo

-Bueno pues verán...-empieza Helga pero en ese momento suena la campana de inicio de clases-al rato les contamos.

Y así los cuatro se van a sus clases pero un chico rubio no podía concentrarse en sus clases por unas palabras de cierta pareja que lo ponía muy incómodo.

A la hora del receso Arnold y Phoebe están muy ansiosos de saber la historia de sus amigos.

-Bien, ¿cuál es la historia?-dice Arnold impaciente.

-Pues ayer fuimos por un helado hablamos de muchas cosas y pues una cosa llevó a la otra y aquí nos tienen-dijo Helga muy sonriente.

-Que bien-dice Phoebe muy emocionada y feliz por su amiga.

-Aja si bravo,bravo-dice Arnold un poco molesto-pero hay un problema pronto vamos a casarnos atolondrada.

-Si lo sabemos chico listo por eso terminaremos en cuanto me des el anillo de compromiso-dice Helga desanimada-ya tenemos todo arreglado no te preocupes.

-Si ,gracias por preocuparte-dice Gerald mientras abraza a Helga para que se relaje -pero no es necesario para eso estoy yo – dice viendo al chico desafiante que hace que Arnold se moleste y Phoebe se da cuenta de ello.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema ¿Helga, hoy irás a la casa de Arnold?-pregunta Phoebe y haciendo que Arnold preste más atención.

-No, mis padres hablaron con los de Arnold y al parecer llegaron al acuerdo de que no me invitaran a su casa hasta el sábado-dice Helga con una sonrisa-así que podre estar más tiempo con Gerald -dice Helga viendo a Gerald y este le da un beso en los labios.

-Que bien-dice Phoebe muy contenta-que les parece si hacemos una cita doble será emocionante.

-¡No!-grita Arnold provocando que los demás volteen a verlo- digo… no cariño quizás ellos quieran pasar tiempo solos- se apresura a decir.

-A mí me parece una buena idea-dicen Gerald y Helga, el único que faltaba era Arnold.

-Mmm pues está bien -dice- pero a ¿dónde iremos?.

-Al cine, al parque, a la plaza, o podemos ir a ver los vestidos para el sábado-opina Phoebe – traigo un poco de dinero en efectivo.

-Pues si sería una buena idea - responde Helga-¿vamos cariño?, por suerte mi madre me prestó su tarjeta.

-Claro, contigo a donde sea-dice Gerald apunto de besar a su chica.

-Pues bueno- dice Arnold interrumpiendo el beso Y tocan para entrar a clases, cuando llega el momento de salir los cuatro se reúnen en la salida para irse a la tienda que está ubicada en la plaza que está cerca de la escuela.

-Bien vamos a ver los vestidos-dice Phoebe arrastrando a Helga dentro de la tienda mientras Arnold y Gerald entran detrás de ellas y se sientan cerca de los vestidores ya que seguramente sus novias les pedirán su opinión, después de un rato Phoebe y Helga entran a los probadores con muchos vestidos de todos tipos y colores e inician la pasarela 20 minutos después Phoebe sale con un vestido azul de dos tirantes que caen de sus hombros y la parte de arriba de ajusta a su figura , la falda es algo corta y cae libremente haciendo que tenga la apariencia de un vestido de ballet con adornos plateados en la cintura y el hombro derecho ,este vestido se le veía hermoso.

-Te ves... Hermosa-dice Arnold asombrado de lo hermosa que se ve su novia.

-Si te ves muy bien-corrobora Gerald.

-Gracias, entonces me llevaré este-dice Phoebe y entra a cambiarse, en ese momento sale Helga con un vestido negro largo de atrás y algo corto de adelante sin tirantes con un escote en "v" con toques plateados en el costado izquierdo y tanto Arnold como Gerald se quedan sin aliento.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunta Helga a Gerald-¿te gusta?.

-Me encanta-dice Gerald con una sonrisa de bobo, parándose y poniéndose enfrente de ella, la toma de la cintura y le da un tierno beso en los labios, esto no le agrada nada a Arnold provocandole un ardor en el estómago y poniendose furioso así que desvía la mirada.

-Pero -se separa de Helga-creo que deberías preguntarle a tu futuro prometido si le gusta.

-¿Te gusta chico listo?-le pregunta Helga a Arnold dando una vuelta.

-Está bien, te ves mejor con este que los anteriores-dice Arnold aparentando indiferencia _"se ve hermosisima" _piensa.

-Bien será este, iré a cambiarme-y le da un último beso a su novio antes de ir a cambiarse. Cuando Phoebe y Helga van a pagar los vestidos Arnold le pregunta a Gerald si en verdad está dispuesto a perder a la rubia

-Por supuesto que no-responde Gerald mientras ve a Helga que está sonriendo-pero no nos queda de otra, Helga en verdad que ha intentado anular la boda pero sus padres están muy entusiasmados con el evento y le niegan todos sus intentos e incluso fue con tu madre a rogarle que anulara la boda ¿sabes que le contesto?-dice viendo a Arnold a la cara que está muy sorprendido y niega con la cabeza-le dijo que definitivamente no podía porque si lo hacía tendrían que negar la alianza de su compañía con la de ella.

-¿Cuándo paso eso?-pregunta Arnold.

-Ayer, cuando ella salió del receso fue con tu madre a decirle -responde Gerald -¿tu madre no lo comento?.

-No-dice Arnold desconcertado.

-Mmm supongo que no querían armar un alboroto , pero creo que aún no estoy listo para dejarla ir este sábado así que aprovechare cada segundo que pueda estar con ella, hablare con sus padres para que le permitan quedarse conmigo estos dos días, tranquilo no me sobrepasare con ella-dice Gerald viendo la cara que ponía el chico.

-Vámonos Gerald debes ir a hablar con mis padres-dice Helga tomando de la mano al moreno -nos vemos chicos.

-Adiós Helga y suerte -dice Phoebe despidiéndose de la mano de sus amigos.

-Nos vemos mañana-se despide Gerald y se alejan de la pareja.

-Ay ojala y los padres de Helga la dejen quedarse con Gerald ¿no?- dice Phoebe a Arnold que ve como se alejan.

-Aja-es lo único que le responde.

-Bien creo que debemos irnos ,debo hacer tarea.

-Claro te llevo a tu casa-le responde.

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Phoebe van muy callados hasta que la chica decide romper el silencio.

-¿Qué sucede cariño? estas muy pensativo desde que salimos de la tienda.

-No pasa nada, es solo que... pronto estaré casado y la que pronto será mi esposa se va a quedar en casa de otro hombre y quien sabe que pueda suceder-dice Arnold enojado y Phoebe se sorprende ante la reacción de su novio

-Arnold dime que no estás enamorado de Helga-dice la chica de rasgos orientales al rubio viéndolo a los ojos

-Claro que no, es solo que si se enteran que la que va a ser mi mujer durmió con otro hombre antes de tan siquiera comprometernos eso sería una bomba de chismes y no puedo permitir que seamos el hazmerreír de los demás-dice Arnold como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Oh tranquilo amor, Gerald no sería capaz de hacer algo malo con Helga él es un caballero-responde Phoebe sonriéndole a su novio para tranquilizarlo, cuando falta poco para llegar a casa de la chica se despiden con profundo beso prometiendo verse al día siguiente.

**Nota de autora:**Hola hermosas personas! espero y les guste el capítulo de la semana, ya casi llega el día en el que Arnold le pedirá a Helga que sea su esposa ¿que pasara? bueno ya pronto lo sabrán.

Espero estén bien y gracias como siempre por sus hermosísimos reviews.

Les mando mushos pero mushos saluditos bebés.


	10. Chapter 10

**Quiéreme por favor **

**Advertencia:** esta historia está centrada en un universo alterno, Oye Arnold! no me pertenece es exclusivamente de nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaraciones**

*para indicar lugar y fotos*

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 10**

Viernes

Esa mañana es muy fría y Helga amanece a lado de su novio muy contenta observando cada detalle de su rostro dormido ,aunque ella no quiera debe despertarlo sino llegaran tarde a la escuela.

-Buenos días cariño – saluda Helga con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días princesa –responde Gerald sonriendo de igual modo- me encanta despertar y tenerte a mi lado, ven déjame observarte bien, quiero tener grabado hasta el último detalle de tu hermoso rostro en las mañanas- Helga se acerca a su novio sonriendo y lo ve a los ojos. Ella lo supo desde la secundaria , supo que estaba enamorada de él cuando se fueron al parque a tumbarse bajo un árbol después de clases , cuando él la tomó en brazos y empezó a darle vueltas ,cuando vio esa hermosa sonrisa la misma que le estaba dedicando en esos momentos, esa sonrisa tan cegadora , tan llena de vida , amaba cada detalle de él , amaba su voz , su risa , simplemente lo amaba con locura y cuando llegó a esa conclusión sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó , lo besó como nunca , en ese beso le entregó todo su amor ,el amor que siempre le perteneció y cuando por fin termino ese beso lleno de amor Helga se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para la escuela.

Cuando llegan a reunirse con sus amigos a la entrada de la escuela ya era muy tarde, saludan y charlan un rato con sus amigos.

-Ammm ¿Phoebe crees que podrías ir a mi casa a desayunar temprano? es que quiero hablar contigo-dice Helga.

-Claro, ¿cómo a qué hora quieres que llegue?-responde Phoebe.

-Bueno pues Gerald me ira a dejar a mi casa a las 9:30 y como a las 12:00 debo ir a casa del chico listo para que su madre me arregle el cabello, ammm ¿te parece a las 10:00?-contesta Helga.

-Claro, así que ¿si te dejaron quedar con Gerald?-pregunta Phoebe con una mirada picara a su amiga haciendo que esta se sonroje.

-Si- dice Helga ruborizada.

- Y ¿bien?- insiste Phoebe, pero toca la campana-tss salvada por la campana, pero no te salvaras en el receso. Y dicho esto último entran a sus clases pero Helga en lo único que piensa es en su novio y que es exactamente lo que quiere decirle a Phoebe , ella sentía que la pequeña Phoebe no se merecía todo lo que estaba pasando , la pequeña chica estaba muy enamorada del que futuramente sería su esposo , ella podía entender el dolor que sentirá cuando vea al amor de su vida casándose con otra chica que no es ella , aunque el de la rubia no se iba a casar ella iba a ser arrebatada de él ,en ese momento se odiaba por no haberse animado a confesarse antes , a pesar de que no podía evitar el matrimonio pudo haber estado más tiempo con su chico , odiaba a sus padres por obligarla a casarse , odiaba a la compañía , odiaba la vida ,simplemente odiaba todo. Lo único que ella quería era tocar el piano porque cuando lo hacía se transportaba a un mundo en donde solo existían ella y Gerald, en donde no existían preocupaciones, lástima que no podía ir a la sala de música porque debía contarle todo lo sucedido el día anterior a Phoebe. Cuando llega el receso la rubia ya sabía que esta vez tenía que responder todas las preguntas de su amiga. Y no había vuelta atrás.

-Ahora si pequeña y hermosa Helga no te vas a escapar-dice Phoebe muy emocionada.

-Lo sé, pero antes debo ir por mi almuerzo – responde la rubia con una sonrisa tramposa.

-No te preocupes Arnold irá a comprar nuestros almuerzos junto con Gerald –dice la chica sonriente, Arnold voltea a ver a su novia con los ojos abiertos y un poco molesto porque él también quería escuchar esa plática-¿verdad cariño?.

-Claro, vamos Gerald –dice de mala gana.

-Tranquilo que yo te cuento- dice Gerald sonriéndole.

-No, no me interesa lo que hagan- miente un poco y se aleja de la mesa para ir a comprar los almuerzos.

-Bien ahora sí cuéntamelo todo.

- De a cuerdo

**Flashback**

_Cuando llegan a la casa de la chica que es de dos pisos, muy hermosa y elegante ya era un poco tarde y cuando abre la puerta la madre de la chica el pobre moreno estaba muy ansioso y nervioso._

_-Buenas noches- saluda Gerald._

_-Buenas noches hijo ¿que se te ofrece?-pregunta Miriam._

_.Deseo hablar con Bob, si me permite por favor._

_-Claro pasen, Bob está en el estudio, Helga cariño tu hermana está de visita ¿por qué no vas a saludarla?-dice la señora que va vestida con un hermoso vestido negro sencillo- está en la sala._

_-Claro mamá en un segundo bajo a saludarle solo voy a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación._

_-Si hija, y no te preocupes que yo llevo a Gerald con tu padre._

_-De acuerdo._

_Y dicho esto la señora guía al chico por un pasillo muy iluminado a una puerta grande y café que está al fondo de este._

_Aquí es hijo, voy con Olga toca antes de entrar- y se aleja._

_-¿Señor Pataki? – toca la puerta._

_-Pase- responde una voz potente detrás de la puerta y el chico pasa._

_-Buenas noches señor Pataki – saluda cordialmente – deseo hablar con usted._

_-Buenas noches Gerald, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- responde el señor que va vestido con un traje negro._

_-Vengo a pedirle que deje quedarse en mi casa a su hija Helga, antes de que me diga que no déjeme jurarle que soy un joven con principios y no tocaré a Helga únicamente quiero tenerla estos dos días para poder despedirme después de la fiesta del sábado ya no podré acercarme a ella, se lo ruego – dicho esto el chico se pone de rodillas haciendo que el Señor Pataki se sorprenda por la actitud del chico._

_-Por favor levántate, si tanto quieres que mi hija se quede contigo está bien pero escúchame bien ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima ¿me oíste?-dice el Señor._

_- Sí, sí señor si lo escuché muchas gracias iré a decirle a Helga- dice un muy emocionado Gerald- la traeré de vuelta el sábado a las 9:30 buenas noches señor._

_-De acuerdo, buenas noches- dice Bob._

_Gerald va muy feliz a la sala para decirle a Helga que haga sus cosas para irse y le chica muy emocionada va corriendo a su habitación. En la casa del chico, que vive solo desde ese verano, se acomodan a ver una película y la chica intentó llevar más haya su relación pero el chico muy caballerosamente se negó diciendo que dio su palabra y que no quería romperla , que en verdad quería tenerla para el solo pero pronto estaría casada con otra persona y no se sentía cómodo poseyendo algo que no sería de él nunca más y después de esto se van a dormir a la cama del chico que se sentía un poco inquieto por tener a la chica que tanto ama en la misma cama que él pero que no podía hacerle nada más que abrazarla y así ambos se quedan dormidos._

**Fin del flashback**

- Y eso es todo-concluye Helga.

-Oh, veo que Gerald es todo un caballero.

-Si – dice Arnold que llegó a mitad de la conversación y ve a Gerald disimuladamente.

-No es que yo sea un caballero, sino que le di mi palabra a su padre porque créanme que ganas no me faltaban –dice en tono de burla provocando la risa de las chicas pero no de Arnold que últimamente se molestaba con todo lo que tuviera que ver con la rubia y el moreno.

-Ay amor- dice la rubia dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo – eso no se dice en público.

Y así continúan las bromas hasta que termina el receso y nuevamente todos se separan dejando a un chico rubio muy pensativo ya que él no entendía por qué demonios se molestaba con todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus amigos si a él no le interesaba la rubia ¿o sí? _Obviamente no, la que me importa es Phoebe y si me siento así es porque Helga en poco tiempo se casará conmigo _ piensa el chico y con este pensamiento se tranquiliza un poco.

Saliendo de clases Phoebe alcanza a Helga para recordarle que al día siguiente ella iría a su casa a desayunar y cuando se despide de ella se queda un poco intranquila ya que el día que menos quería que llegara ya estaba a la vuelta , sentía un miedo terrible pues sabía que perdería Arnold y lo peor de todo es que ella no podía odiar a la que se lo iba a quitar quizás involuntariamente pero lo haría porque había demostrado ser una gran amiga que se preocupa por su bienestar y por el de los demás además de ser una chica muy tierna y agradable , estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Arnold llegó por atrás de ella hasta que la abrazó.

-Ven, vamos a casa cariño- dice Arnold al oído a Phoebe

-Claro- responde la chica algo distraída – no mejor vamos al parque, quiero aprovechar lo que queda de este día contigo ¿sí?

-De acuerdo – dice Arnold tomándola de la mano.

**Nota de autora:** Hola bellos muchachines espero que se encuentren muy bien.

Aquí dejo el capítulo de la semana espero que les guste, el próximo capítulo es la fiesta de compromiso y debo confesarles que aún no sé como continuarla tengo una crisis de inspiración D: pero haré todo lo posible por escribirlo :).

Gracias por sus reviews como siempre me ayudan mucho, les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor.

Les mando mushos saluditos bebés y un gran abrazo de oso panda rechoncho.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quiéreme por favor **

**Advertencia:** esta historia está centrada en un universo alterno, Oye Arnold! no me pertenece es exclusivamente de nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaraciones**

*para indicar lugar y fotos*

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 11**

*Sábado*

Al fin llegó el día tan esperado por los padres de los rubios e inesperado para las parejas de los chicos y obviamente para ellos , esa mañana una hermosa rubia amaneció a lado del que en muy poco tiempo dejaría de ser su novio, la chica no quería abrir los ojos pues sabía que si lo hacía tendría que enfrentarse al que sería inevitablemente su nueva vida junto a una persona que no ama , lo quiere sí, pero solo como amigo ya que ella tiene a la persona que ama acostada a su lado, como le gustaría que existiera un botón que le permitiera reiniciar su vida y poder evitar lo que ahora es inevitable.

Lo mismo sucede en la habitación de un joven rubio que se despierta por el movimiento que hay en su casa pero no quiere levantarse porque no quiere aceptar lo que le deparará en el acontecimiento de esa tarde-noche , ya que inevitablemente le dará el anillo que hubiera deseado darle a su pequeña y linda novia que ama demasiado, pero el destino es cruel para algunas personas y hermoso para otras y en estos momentos era cruel para él pues esa misma noche le pedirá matrimonio a una chica que apenas y conoce no le cae mal y no niega que sea linda , que tenga una sonrisa que deslumbra, un cabello que se ilumina con el sol , unos labios que te invitan a probarlos…¿pero qué está pensando? A él le encantaría casarse con Phoebe por su puesto.

-Hijo ya levántate, para que te arregles y no se nos haga tarde, acuérdate que no tardan en llegar los padres de Helga para traer sus cosas y quiero que me ayudes a colocarlas en la habitación a lado de la tuya-anuncia una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

-Voy mamá-responde el rubio un poco cansado, no hay más remedio que hacer lo que sus padres dicen eso es lo ha decidido desde hace días, mejor hacerlo y aceptarlo en ese momento ya que después será más difícil. Mira el reloj las 9:30am en ese momento Helga ya debe de haber llegado a su casa, quizás se esté despidiendo de su chico o ¿eso lo dejará para el final?

9:30 am y Helga ya está en la entrada de su casa solo es cosa de meter la llave y girarla a la derecha, empujarla , entrar a ella y listo, se detiene en el umbral para voltear y ver a su chico ,al chico que ha querido y amado por un largo tiempo, no está lista para dejarlo ir no aún , así que solo en un acto de puro impulso y amor se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa con una gran intensidad que al inicio Gerald no pudo responder pero que al final logra.

- Gerald sabes que no quiero dejarte… yo…yo no estoy lista mejor escapemos aún estamos a tiempo-dice Helga con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No amor no podemos hacerlo, aunque no estemos listos para dejarnos no puedo hacerle esto a tus padre y yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte…yo…no puedo … te amo nunca lo olvides pero ya es momento de decir adiós ,te amo mi dulce ángel ,te amo- le da un corto beso y se aleja. La chica no puede aguantarlo más así que entra a su casa y cierra la puerta tras ella

-Buenos días hija veo que ese joven Gerald si cumple con su palabra-saluda Bob desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-Buenos días papá ,¿A dónde llevan mis cosas?-pregunta la rubia al notar que su padre carga un par de maletas y otras tantas están en el vestíbulo justo al lado de ella.

-¿A caso se te olvidó? A partir de hoy en la noche vivirás en la casa de la familia Shortman, así que llevaremos tus cosas incluyendo el vestido de hoy , ammm ¿quieres que te deje una muda de ropa para que te bañes y cambies? Tengo entendido de que hoy una amiga tuya vendrá a desayunar contigo-repone Bob.

-Ah cierto, si por favor –responde la chica

-Bien , dejaré esta maleta aquí para que busques ropa que ponerte –y dicho eso Bob baja con una maleta y Helga sube a su habitación , se sienta en su cama , agarra una almohada negra que está muy cerca de ella la aprieta muy fuerte contra su pecho y hasta ese momento deja salir las lágrimas que lleva acumulando desde hace días.

Lleva un rato llorando y decide que lo mejor será tomar una ducha para despejar sus ideas y aclarar un poco su mente, entra al baño que está en su habitación y abre la llave de agua caliente dejándola fluir junto a sus lágrimas que han vuelto a escaparse , al parecer ese sería un día muy largo y deprimente, cuando el vapor empieza a empañar el espejo se mete en ella y cierra los ojos e inicia a relajarse , son tantos los recuerdos que llegan a su mente pero hay uno en especial que logra sacarle una sonrisa.

**Flashback**

_Es un lindo día muy soleado pero que no contrasta muy bien con la imagen de una rubia de 9 años sentada en un banco y que está llorando , en un momento un chico moreno de la misma edad de ella se acerca y se sienta a lado de ella._

_-¿por qué lloras Helga?-pregunta el niño preocupado_

_-vete tonto-grita en respuesta la niña_

_-no me iré hasta que me digas porque lloras_

_-eso no es de tu incumbencia cabellos raros-le dice la chica con un deje de ironía_

_-sabes que eso no funciona conmigo Geraldine_

_-NO ME DIGAS GERALDINE, SABES QUE ODIO QUE ME DIGAN ASÍ-grita _

_-lo sé pero he logrado que dejes de llorar-sonríe al ver la cara de su amiga_

_-bueno, pero no me vuelvas a decir así o sino tendré que golpearte-amenaza la chica con un puño bajo la nariz de su amigo._

_-Bien, bien como digas HELGA, -dice remarcando el nombre y rodando los ojos-y bien dime ¿por qué llorabas?_

_-bien pero no te rías ni nada-dice bajando la mirada_

_-lo prometo_

_-lo que pasa es que… que no tengo amigos , al parecer todos me tienen miedo y escuche a unas chicas de mi clase diciendo que parezco un niño con mi horrible uniceja y mi mal carácter-dice la chica frunciendo el ceño._

_-oh es eso-dice despreocupado-bah no les hagas caso ,pero debes admitir que tu forma de ser no es muy agradable deberías ser más amable Helga. Entiendo que seas así para alejar a las personas, pero en mi opinión no deberías hacerlo ya que eres una gran niña, dales la oportunidad de conocerte más-sonríe-¿y cómo es eso de que no tienes amigos? ¿Qué soy yo entonces?_

_-bueno Gerald tu no cuentas-y ríe ante la cara que pone su amigo para después volver a bajar la mirada-creo que tienes razón si quiero tener amigos creo que tendré que mejorar mi actitud y quizás mi imagen ¿no?-dice viéndolo a los ojos._

_-bueno lo de la actitud está bien, pero eso de cambiar de imagen no creo que importe mucho ahora ¿o a ti te importa?_

_-claro que sí , después de todo soy una niña, menso-dice Helga_

_-eso si per… bueno ya como quieras-y ambos ríen ,_

**Fin del flashback**

Llaman a la puerta y Helga se sobresalta.

-Hija ya llegó Phoebe , te está esperando en la sala-dice Miriam

-Bien, dile que ya voy-le dice a su madre y se apura a bañar, al salir del baño va hacia su maleta y saca unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camiseta de tirantes rosa, se viste y se calza unos converse rosas.

Al bajar las escaleras y entrar a la sala ve a la pequeña Phoebe sentada ella lleva puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera de manga larga azul muy linda con unos zapatos de vestir negros.

-Buenos días Phoebe , gracias por venir-dice la rubia acercándose a Phoebe que se levanta para saludarla y se dan un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Helga, gracias a ti por invitarme a desayunar.

-Bien vamos al comedor ya está listo el desayuno-dice Helga guiando a la chica por un corredor hacia al comedor que es muy amplio y acogedor-siéntate en donde quieras, voy por el desayuno

-Gracias dice Phoebe sentándose en donde ya habían puesto un mantel y cubiertos, se queda extrañada al notar que solo hay dos manteles y dos vasos junto a una jarra lleno de jugo de naranja en el centro de la mesa.

-Listo, espero que te gusten los huevos revueltos con jamón-dice Helga sonriéndole

-Si, no te preocupes y ¿tus padres no van a desayunar con nosotras?

-No, al parecer me van a esperar en casa del chico listo-responde Helga

-Oh ya veo-dice Phoebe bajando la mirada

-sí, ya se llevaron todas mis cosas a su casa, solo falta una maleta pero creo que es mejor dejarla aquí por si acaso.

-Bueno y ¿de que querías hablarme?-pregunta Phoebe dándole un bocado a su desayuno, mientras la rubia le sirve jugo en un vaso-gracias

-Bueno…yo solo quería disculparme-dice dándole un trago a su jugo-verás, yo me siento muy mal al tener que casarme con tu chico, pero ya no puedo hacer nada intenté de todo para impedirlo , pero la madre de Arnold me dijo que si cancelaba la boda no firmaría el contrato y si no lo firma iremos a la quiebra y no quiero que mi familia sufra por culpa de mis "caprichos adolescentes" así dice mi madre, yo quiero…-se pone de pie para después arrodillarse frente a Phoebe que la ve con los ojos muy abiertos-quiero pedirte disculpas por quitarte algo que es muy importante para ti , y en cambio te deberé algo, lo que sea-dice esto con lágrimas en los ojos

-Helga por favor levántate-pide ayudando a la rubia a ponerse de pie-tú no tienes la culpa , nadie tiene la culpa así que ya deja de preocuparte , estoy lista para dejar a Arnold libre lo pensé mucho anoche y llegué a la conclusión de que si él no va a estar conmigo para siempre como habíamos dicho un montón de veces es por algo, quizás seas la chica indicada para mí ni… para Arnold-concluye Phoebe llorando y tomando a Helga de las manos.

-Bien Phoebe , haré lo que sea para que Arnold sea feliz pero a cambio quiero que no dejes solo a Gerald y debes ayudarlo a que consiga esa beca para que se vaya a Inglaterra ,dale tutorías por favor sé que eres muy lista en matemáticas , ayúdalo-pide Helga viéndola a los ojos

-Bien yo le ayudaré-sonríe la chica – creo que debemos apurarnos a desayunar que a la madre de Arnold no le gusta que sean impuntuales.

En casa de los Shortman un joven rubio se encuentra en la habitación que es para su joven prometida acomodando las maletas en la pequeña habitación que han decorado con papel blanco con estampado de flores negras y una cama matrimonial que se encuentra en medio de dos pequeñas mesitas negras con lámparas en cada una, hay un librero negro que es lo primero que se ve en la habitación. Dejará las maletas y ella acomodará las cosas cuando llegue, que no ha de tardar y el chico está dispuesto a salir de la habitación cuando nota que el vestido de la rubia está en la cama , se acerca a el vestido y pasa su mano por encima de la tela y en su cabeza se forma la imagen de la rubia con ese vestido que le queda tan hermoso y se le forma una sonrisa en sus labios ,pero sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando su madre entra a la habitación y le dice que Helga ha llegado que debería bajar a saludarla.

-No, mejor la veo al rato iré a bañarme y arreglarme-dice el rubio saliendo de la habitación y entrando al baño que es muy hermoso, abre la llave del agua caliente dejando fluir el agua esperando a que esta se caliente el chico no puede evitar pensar en su pequeña Phoebe y en lo mal que lo pasará, se siente terrible por hacerle eso pero es inevitable y regresan los mismos pensamientos de esa mañana. Cuando sale del baño no puede evitar lanzar una mirada furtiva a la habitación que a partir de ahora es de Helga y para su fortuna o desgracia está cerrada.

*Unas horas más tarde*

La casa de los Shortman está llena de música y gente muy bien vestida entre familiares y amigos de los dueños de la casa se encuentran la familia Pataki , una desanimada Phoebe con su hermoso vestido azul y su cabello suelto ondulado y adornado con un bello moño azul en la parte superior derecha de su cabeza y un Gerald igual de desanimado muy guapo con un hermoso traje gris con camisa blanca y corbata azul rey que está con la pequeña chica tomando ponche de la mesa de los bocadillos y platicando pero sin prestarle mucha atención hasta que llega un joven rubio con un traje negro que le queda muy bien logrando distraer por completo a la pequeña chica.

-Hola chicos-saluda y desvía la mirada a su pequeña novia-te ves hermosa el día de hoy

-gracias-responde con un leve sonrojo en su fino y poco maquillado rostro.

-¿Y Helga?-pregunta Gerald

-No lo sé creo que aún no terminan de arreglarla, pero no tardará en bajar-dice Arnold viendo hacia las escaleras-y ¿de que hablaban?

-Pues … sinceramente no me acuerdo… creo que hablábamos del ponche-responde Gerald

-Sí, del ponche que está muy sabroso-repone Phoebe.

-¿En serio está tan rico?-dice Arnold acercándose a la mesa y sirviéndose un poco de ponche-debo probarlo-pero antes de que pueda darle el trago se queda pasmado al notar la presencia de cierta chica rubia acercándose a ellos, sus amigos al notar la actitud del chico voltean a ver hacia donde veía el chico y de igual forma se quedan impactados pues Helga se ve hermosa con es vestido y esos tacones plateados , Stella hizo un muy buen trabajo le onduló el cabello y la maquilló muy poco apenas y un poco de delineador, rímel y sombra en los ojos , sus labios pintados con un tono rosado .

-Hola chicos-saluda Helga muy feliz de ver a Gerald-te ves muy guapo Gerald y tu muy hermosa Phoebe , tú también te ves muy bien chico listo.

-Gracias- responden los tres

-Tú te ves tan hermosa Helga-dice Gerald sin quitarle los ojos de encima-¿quieres bailar un poco?

-Gracias Gerald y me encantaría ,con permiso

Y así la pareja se aleja dejando a Arnold un poco molesto y una Phoebe nerviosa el chico al notar eso le sonríe y le pregunta si quiere bailar a lo que la chica acepta, se la pasaron bailando un largo tiempo hasta que la Stella y Miles interrumpen la música para dar un anuncio.

-Buenas noches queridos amigos y familiares , esta noche nos hemos reunido para celebrar el compromiso de nuestro hijo Arnold ¿dónde estás?-dice buscando a su hijo y este se acerca a donde está su madre-y la menor de los Pataki , la hermosa Helga , ven querida-y Helga se acerca a la mujer-bien ha llegado el momento que todos hemos esperado , es momento de que mi hijo le dé el anillo a Helga-dice la mujer muy sonriente y aplaudiendo a lo que todos empiezan a aplaudir.

Ha llegado el momento, saben que pasará y no pueden evitarlo , los rubios se sienten nerviosos y buscan a sus respectivas parejas con la mirada , hay mucha gente es muy difícil localizarlos hasta que por fin los encuentran , ellos solo pueden asentir con la cabeza para darles fuerza a sus parejas.

_Ha llegado el momento- _piensa Gerald- _te dejaré ir mi bella Helga , disfruté tanto nuestra pequeña historia de amor a pesar de que fue muy corta fue la mejor , gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz , te amo y ahora es momento de dejarte ir. Adiós mi bello ángel._

_Arnold espero y esta sea la decisión correcta , te dejaré ir mi amor solo espero que nunca olvides nuestra bella historia que hoy ha llegado a su fin te amo mi cielo y eso no cambiará .Adiós mi querido príncipe y gracias por todo el amor que me entregaste_ piensa Phoebe mientras deja salir una pequeña lágrima y ve como Arnold se arrodilla ante Helga y le pone el anillo mientras Helga suelta lágrimas que muchos confundirán con lágrimas de felicidad pero que en verdad son de puro dolor ,el dolor por tener que separarse de Gerald .Todos empiezan a aplaudir y un hombre atrevidamente grita "beso, beso" a lo que muchos comienzan a corear, ante tanta presión el rubio toma a la chica por la cintura , la acerca a él y la besa ,en ese beso va descargada toda su rabia hacia sus padres y al mundo .La rubia no sabe qué hacer apenas y atinó a cerrar los ojos pero al sentir esa furia descargándose en su boca responde del mismo modo con una furia que ya tenía desde hace mucho tiempo , y la gente aplaude enloquecida por la escena mientras cuatro corazones terminan de romperse.

**Nota de autora:**Hola hermosas personitas, espero y les guste este capítulo porque dejenme les digo que me costó mucho trabajo pues la inspiración huía de mi jajajajaja , bien ahora tengo problemas porque no sé como la voy a continuar pero no se preocupen que yo pensaré una buena continuación a partir de aquí .Ya habrán notado que este capítulo es más largo que los demás y yo me sorprendí porque la inspiración llegó tan de repente que no podía parar de escribir :)  
Quiero darle un gran agradecimiento a una amiga que me ayudó a escribir este capitulillo. GRACIAS PEQUEÑA.  
Gracias por los reviews y hablando de ellos estuve a punto de dejar de escribir la historia pues no veía reviews y pensé que talvez ya no les estaba gustando, después dije:"No Ana debes terminar lo que iniciaste" así que la terminaré y no les estoy reclamando ni nada porque sé que muchos o muchas de ustedes aún van a la escuela así que ignoren esto jajajaja quería escribirlo . Gracias por sus reviews.

Les mando mushos saluditos bebés y un abrazote de un conejo enorme y rechoncho.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quiéreme por favor **

**Advertencia:** esta historia está centrada en un universo alterno, Oye Arnold! no me pertenece es exclusivamente de nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaraciones**

*para indicar lugar y fotos*

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando se separaron no sabían que hacer solo se quedaron viendo a los ojos hasta que los aplausos los despiertan de su letargo y es ahí cuando buscan a los que eran sus parejas y cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudieron ver una mezcla de sentimientos: en los de Phoebe se veían reflejados la confusión mezclada con la tristeza, en Gerald solo había tristeza y un poco de rabia por no ser él el que besaba a la rubia, en los de Helga y Arnold había culpabilidad por haberse besado enfrente de ellos ,las personas que quisieron un largo tiempo, confusión por no saber que los había incitado a besarse y tristeza por no poder estar con las personas que en verdad quieren. Pero a decir verdad ese fue uno de los besos más agresivos que habían dado a lo largo de su corta vida pues el beso iba cargado con toda esa furia contenida de ambos rubios por verse obligados a casarse con alguien que nunca habían visto , pero las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa y no podía hacer nada.

La gente se acercaba a los chicos para felicitarlos ellos solo mostraban una sonrisa falsa y algunas personas les preguntaban sobre la fecha del gran acontecimiento y para esa pregunta no tenían respuesta, aún no sabían cuando era el día de la boda ya lo hablarán después con sus padres .Cuando al fin se vieron libres del entusiasmo de la gente los rubios fueron hacia los jóvenes que estaban aún junto a la mesa de los bocadillos y no se habían movido para nada.

-Gerald ¿podemos hablar?-pide Helga con un nudo en la garganta.

-Claro, vamos afuera- dice el moreno tomando a la chica por la espalda y guiándola a la puerta del jardín trasero en donde habían un par de parejas hablando.

-Bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?

-Gerald yo…. No sé qué pasó adentro pero te juro que yo no lo quería besar- dice la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hey no te disculpes, ya no te puedo pedir que me entregues cuentas porque ya no somos novios ¿recuerdas? Nuestra relación terminó en cuanto ese chico te entregó el anillo-dice esto secándole las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Claro, que lo recuerdo Gerald, pero no me sentí bien besándome con otro chico enfrente de tus narices.

-Jajajajaja ya no te preocupes, deberías irte acostumbrando a ese tipo de situaciones-dice el chico riendo y cuando termina de reírse se pone serio- no creas que me gustó ver a ese sujeto agarrándote de la cintura y posando sus labios sobre los tuyos, pero tomé una decisión y debo seguir con ella, Helga yo te dejaré libre a partir de hoy…

-Y ¿eso qué quiere decir?-pregunta Helga con los ojos muy abiertos – no querrás decir que nuestra amistad…

-¿Qué? No, no ,no-dice negando con las manos cuando entiende lo que la chica quiere decir-no, claro que no quiero terminar nuestra amistad, lo que quiero decir es que te dejo libre como mi chica… bien lo diré: Helga , lo siento pero debemos terminar-esto último apenas y puede decirlo porque se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-Gerald ¿esto es necesario?-suelta unas lágrimas- quiero decir que… entendí que en cuanto Arnold me dio el anillo terminamos nuestra relación… ¿es en verdad necesario que me lo digas así? Gerald, por favor no me hagas esto-Helga empieza gritar haciendo que las pocas personas que habían en el jardín volteen a verlos-¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO? ¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ME ESTÁS LASTIMANDO?

-Helga yo… baja la voz por favor, yo tampoco quiero hacer esto créeme que me duele tanto como a ti, pero quedamos en algo y para mi es necesario decírtelo para que sea más oficial, yo lo siento mucho-Dice Gerald entrando a la casa dejando a Helga sola y llorando, esas palabras en verdad que la lastimaron y no puede evitar llorar.

Arnold la ve desde el umbral de la puerta que da hacia el jardín, entendió la razón por la cual estaba llorando pues las cosas con Phoebe tampoco terminaron muy bien.

**Flashback**

_Los chicos ven como Gerald lleva a Helga hacia el jardín y Arnold no puede evitar molestarse por como este la toma de la cintura, Phoebe al notar el enfado del chico baja la mirada._

_-Arnold ¿podemos hablar?-pide Phoebe tomándolo de la muñeca._

_-Claro, vamos a mi habitación-responde el chico tomándola de la mano y guiándola a su habitación, a la habitación que ella bien conocía pues había pasado grandes momentos junto al chico que ahora la tomaba de la mano. Cuando llegan a la habitación del rubio Phoebe se sienta en la cama y el chico se queda parado y viendo a la pequeña chica , se sentía mal por tener que dejarla de ese modo, se quedan en silencio un largo rato hasta que Arnold decide romperlo-¿y bien de que querías hablar?_

_-Bueno… pues... veras yo…-empieza a tartamudear nerviosa- Arnold…_

_-Phoebe, déjame hablar a mí-la interrumpe- yo realmente no quería estar con ella pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, lamento mucho esta situación y creo que lo mejor es que terminemos oficialmente- dice le chico pero al ver que la chica no comprende decide explicarse- lo que quiero decir es… bueno mjjj….mjjj Phoebe debemos terminar_

_-Arnold sigo sin entender, yo… está bien terminemos pero ¿es realmente necesario decirlo?, quiero decir que me duelen esas palabras._

_-Lo siento Phoebe pero es necesario para mí, y también necesito saber que ya no vas a estar cerca de mí así que te pediré que a partir de ahora seamos como desconocidos no me hablaras si no es estrictamente necesario, no te me acercarás a mi entre clases no quiero que nos vean juntos…_

_-¿Es necesario decirlo así? ¿Cómo si yo no tuviera sentimientos?-le tiembla la voz y le salen algunas lágrimas_

_-Y quiero que te alejes de mí eso significa que debes borrar mi número, las fotos que qué tengas de nosotros juntos, todo lo que te recuerde que hubo un nosotros-finaliza el joven ignorando a la chica que ahora está de pie_

_-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres-se seca las lágrimas y se acerca a la puerta para abrirla y sacar medio cuerpo de la habitación para verlo por última vez-lo tendrás, espero y seas muy feliz Arnold._

_El chico se queda solo en la habitación y emite un suspiro, no le gusta verla llorar por su culpa y se siente culpable por la forma en la que le habló y todo lo que le dijo pero era necesario para quedarse más seguro en cuanto a que ella ya no va acercarse a él._

**Fin del flashback**

El rubio se pone detrás de la que ahora es su prometida y la toma del hombro provocando que diera un brinco ella le volteó a ver y al ver quien era leda la espalda de nuevo.

-Hey ya no llores, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar-intenta animarla

-Lo sé chico listo pero… no creí que me iba a doler tanto, además de que creí que yo iba a estar preparada para esto-baja la mirada

-Bueno…. Vamos atolondrada entremos que hace frío-la toma por los hombros y la lleva adentro-mira yo tampoco quería separarme de mi pequeña pero es necesario hacerlo ¿no?

-Tienes razón chico listo-dice Helga regalándole una hermosa sonrisa y llegando a un pequeño sofá para dos en donde se sientan y se ponen a hablar de temas muy diversos y riendo de las ocurrencias de cada uno.

Pasando la media noche los invitados empiezan a retirarse dejando solos a los padres del joven rubio que van a buscar a su hijo que no han visto desde que le dio el anillo a Helga, lo encuentran en el sofá dormido junto con la rubia que tiene su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, esta escena les da ternura a sus padres.

-Hijo despierta- su padre sacude al rubio este abre los ojos y trata de desperezarse pero nota un peso sobre su hombro izquierdo y este intenta despertarla pero es detenido por su madre

-Mejor llévala a su habitación

-De acuerdo- de mala gana carga a la chica en brazos y la lleva a su habitación en donde la coloca sobre su cama tapándola con la cobija y se le queda observando cada rasgo de su hermoso rostro dormido- _deja de verla, sal de la habitación y cierra la puerta-_se ordena mentalmente y haciéndose caso así mismo se retira de la habitación y se va a la suya para acostarse en su cama para ponerse a pensar en los acontecimientos de esa noche.

**Nota de autora:** Hola! aquí les dejo el capítulo de la semana espero que les guste , este me costó algo de trabajo ya que no tenía muy clara la idea y por eso me quedó algo corto, pero que espero y sea de su agrado.  
quiero hacer una pequeñísima aclaración del capítulo anterior Arnold y Helga aún no se casan solo fue la fiesta de compromiso. Bien solo era eso, y bueno dejen sus reviews que me ayudan muchísimo para saber si la continúo o no , o para saber si les está gustando.

Gracias por los reviews y les mando mushos saluditos bebés y un abrazo de hurón barrigón xD.


	13. Chapter 13

**Quiéreme por favor **

**Advertencia:** esta historia está centrada en un universo alterno, Oye Arnold! no me pertenece es exclusivamente de nickelodeon y su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaraciones**

*para indicar lugar y fotos*

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 13**

Era lunes por la mañana y Helga estaba muy agotada por los acontecimientos del fin de semana pues dejar la habitación tal y como ella quería fue demasiado agotador pues tuvo que mover muebles de un lado a otro, casi no salió de su habitación y si lo hacía era para ir al baño, tomar agua y comer. Mientras movía los muebles recordaba los acontecimientos de la semana con un poco de nostalgia, aún le dolía ya no poder estar con la persona que ama y sobre todo le dolía hacerle daño a la pequeña Phoebe porque a pesar de que apenas y se conocían le agarró una gran estima.

Vio la hora al ver que era muy tarde salió corriendo de la cama y fue al baño a tomar una ducha rápida, al finalizar salió disparada a su habitación para arreglarse un poco y mientras lo hacía se puso a pensar en lo incómodo que será desde ese día el estar con el rubio en los recesos y compartir clases con el moreno y la chica de ojos rasgados, le dio una punzada en el estómago al recordar su sueño muy feo.

**Sueño **

_Helga está sentada en su silla que está en medio del salón está muy obscuro con una luz que solo la alumbra a ella , el uniforme que trae es gris , está viendo fijamente al pizarrón cuando escucha un ruido a su derecha y se prende una luz azulada iluminando a Gerald que está cabizbajo y camina hacia ella murmurando algo que no entiende, al mismo tiempo a su lado izquierdo se prende otra luz del mismo color pero esta vez a la que ilumina es a Phoebe y de igual forma camina hacia ella murmurando. Asustada mira a su alrededor y ve con la poca luz que hay más rostros que están distorsionados con una mueca que simula una sonrisa, trata de ponerse de pie pero algo se lo prohíbe._

_-Helga ¿por… por qué? Me quitaste a mi Arnold-susurraba Phoebe_

_-PHOEBE YO NO QUERÍA, CREÍ QUE HABÍA QUEDADO CLARO- le grita a la chica._

_- Te amaba Helga, pero decidiste a Arnold- susurraba Gerald_

_-¡NO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! GERALD , YO…YO TE AMO- gritaba Helga a lo que susurraba el chico e intenta ir corriendo a sus brazos pero no puede y nota unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y sobresaltada voltea a ver a su espalda buscando al dueño de los brazos es nadie más que Arnold que le sonríe pícaramente y busca sus labios, asustada trata de soltarse del agarre del rubio pero este era muy fuerte , luchaba y luchaba hasta que lo logró , empieza a correr hacia donde se suponía que estaba la salida pero aunque corría no podía llegar a la salida, estaba aterrada porque sentía sus presencias detrás de ella, quería llorar trataba de evitarlo pero cuando tropezó y cayó fue la cereza del pastel , se dio la vuelta y ve como Phoebe y Gerald lloraban desconsoladamente, Arnold se estaba riendo al igual que la gente que estaban ahí, lo último que vio fue que las sombras y sus amigos se abalanzaban hacia ella. En ese momento se despertó sobresaltada y al ver que eran las 3:30 am se enojó por el sueño que tuvo._

**Fin del sueño**.

El recuerdo del sueño le provocó escalofríos y cuando vio la hora notó que ya era muy tarde lo que significaba tener que aguantar un Arnold de mal humor, ya podía imaginárselo rezongando todo el trayecto y reclamándole así que mejor solo se cepillo el cabello y salió corriendo de la casa sin desayunar en donde ve al chico recargado en la pared.

-Buenos días- saluda el rubio – vamos, ya es tarde

-Bu…buenos días-saluda desconcertada pues se esperaba una reacción distinta de su parte , la rubia se fue pensando en eso todo el camino de la casa a la escuela, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó el momento en el que llegaron a la puerta hasta que su acompañante le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Oye, despierta atolondrada- le sonríe- vaya ahora si andas dormida jajajajaja, nos vemos en el receso- le revuelve el cabello y se va.

-Oye no hagas eso – responde enojada y entra a la escuela ¿qué materia le toca en la mañana? Matemáticas, que mala suerte esa es una de las clases que menos le gusta y peor aún la compartía con Gerald, aún no sabía cómo actuar en su presencia y no lo iba a descubrir si se quedaba parada en la entrada de la escuela, un vistazo al reloj y sale disparada al salón. Cuando llega aún no está el profesor en el salón, que suerte, echa un vistazo al asiento de su ahora amigo y nota que está vacío desilusionada entra al salón para después ir a su asiento.

30 minutos han transcurrido desde que se separó de ella y aún tenía el cosquilleo en su mano, ¿de dónde sacó la idea de despeinarla? _ Bueno solo es para la, obviamente_ piensa el rubio en su clase de Historia, clase que comparte con Phoebe y esta al ver que entró al salón se tensó en el acto pero este no le dedicó ni una mirada. Miradas furtivas era las que ella le dedicaba al chico y nota que él no le está prestando atención a la profesora ¿cómo debería actuar ahora, si no se podía acercar a Arnold? ¿Cómo le haría para hablar con Helga? Después de todo son amigas ¿no? _Genial ahora tú también te estas distrayendo _ se regaña mentalmente la chica y presta más atención a su anciana profesora.

Gerald llegó 5 minutos después que el profesor y tuvo muchos problemas con este para que lo dejara pasar, por suerte lo logró, se dirige a su lugar habitual al notar a la rubia que estaba a su lado, le dedica una sonrisa y le pregunta si se ha perdido de algo a lo que su amiga responde que no con una hermosa sonrisa provocando que este desvíe la mirada, que complicado va a ser desde ahora el estar junto a ella mientras está con el rubio. _Pero tú le dijiste que no iba a cambiar su amistad ahora te aguantas, no puedes hacerle esto_ se reprime el chico. Qué alivio, todo parece ir como antes, ahora podía relajarse hasta la hora del receso.

Pasan la jornada de la mañana y es hora del almuerzo y esto es un alivio para ella pues no comió nada en la mañana, la chica iba pensando en que iba a comer pero es interceptada por su profesor de piano.

-Hola, te estaba buscando.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo para qué? Pues para ensayar la melodía jajajajaja – empieza a reír

-¿Ahora?- dice la chica un poco molesta por no poder ir a comer algo, en verdad que tenía hambre- de acuerdo vamos, pero rapidito que no tengo tu tiempo

-Ya, ya no te molestes, odio que te pongas así

-Sí, si, como digas vamos que quiero terminar lo antes posible- odiaba que le interrumpieran en su hora de almuerzo, eso provocaba que se pusiera de mal humor y regresara a ser la misma persona que era a los 9 años.

¿En dónde se habrá metido esa chica? Era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza del rubio, en verdad que esa chica era un dolor de cabeza, claramente recuerda haberle dicho que se veían en el receso y ahora no aparecía en ningún lado, a lo lejos ve a Gerald perfecto le podía preguntar en donde se había metido.

-Hola, Gerald- saluda el rubio – ¿no has visto a Helga?

-Hola no, a lo mejor está con Curly ¿quieres buscarla ahí?

-Sí, es que mi mamá nos puso el almuerzo y me pidió que se lo diera , pero no la encuentro- le explica el rubio y se van a buscar al Helga al salón de música, cuando se iban acercando pudieron distinguir una bella melodía, las notas en el piano sonaban bellas y delicadas.

-Oh, pero si es la melodía nueva- dice Gerald- oye si quieres yo le doy el almuerzo porque si descubre que la escuchaste se va a molestar mucho contigo.

-Amm, no, no hace falta mejor al rato se lo llevo- y decide irse hasta que escucha un golpe sordo acompañado de un grito que hizo que se detuviera y fuera corriendo al salón en donde antes se escuchaba el piano. Al entra ve a la chica en el piso y a su profesor tratando de cargarla, se acerca corriendo a ella y con agilidad la toma en brazos, sale corriendo hacia la enfermería que no estaba lejos de donde se encontraban con Gerald y Curly detrás de él, la enfermera espantada le pide al rubio que la deposite en la cama que había en la pequeña habitación.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta espantada mientras le toma el pulso y la temperatura a la chica.

-Se desmayó mientras ensayaba en el piano- explica Curly

-¿Saben si estaba enferma?, o ¿se sentía mal desde antes? ¿Ha comido algo?

-Pues salimos tarde de casa así que, no desayunó y yo traía su almuerzo estaba a punto de llevárselo pero no la encontraba hasta que la haya en el salón de música, además de que no ha dormido bien.

-¿son hermanos?- pregunta la enfermera

-ammm, pues… no.

-Está bien no tienes que explicarme, se pueden retirar, en cuanto despierte le haré comer algo y podrá regresar a sus clases.-se dirige a su escritorio para hacerles un justificante por su retraso- tomen, pueden retirarse.

Las clases se les hicieron eternas para ambos chicos, no podían evitar preocuparse por la hermosa rubia así que el timbre que indicaba la salida fue música para sus oídos y salieron corriendo en busca de la chica que los esperaba en la entrada de la escuela.

-Hola, chicos- saluda débilmente

-Atolondrada, me tenías pero… quiero decir-carraspea un poco –deberías comer antes de venir a la escuela.

-Sí , ya sé, no molestes-replica la rubia- mejor vámonos a casa estoy muy cansada, ah Gerald antes de que se me olvide Phoebe me pidió que te dijera que hoy fueras a su casa para empezar con sus tutorías como a las 6:30 pm

-Ah claro, gracias, bueno me voy descansa y come algo.

-Sí, adiós-se despide del moreno un poco cabizbaja y vuelve la cabeza al rubio que estaba muy serio-¿nos vamos?

-Claro, vámonos que ya es tarde y mi madre ha de estar preocupada-dice el rubio aún serio-¿por qué Gerald iba ir a casa de Phoebe?

-ah es que le va a ayudar en las matemáticas para que él se pueda ir a Inglaterra ¿recuerdas?

-Ah es por eso –dice aliviado

-Pues si ¿qué creías? Jajajajaja, tranquilo no creo que pase nada entre esos dos-dice la chica riendo.

Cuando llegan a casa del rubio Stella estaba muy preocupada por Helga pues Arnold le había dicho que había sufrido un pequeño desmayo por no haber comido. Así que inmediatamente la llevó al comedor para que comiera, después de la comida Arnold se fue a su habitación para hacer la tarea y no pudo evitar recordar a Helga en el piso y en el cosquilleo que sintió en su estómago cuando la tomó en brazos y el hermoso perfume que desprendía su cabello.

-Oh, Helga estaba muy preocupada por ti, no vuelvas a salir sin desayunar de la casa –le dice Stella muy preocupada- Ah mañana en la tarde iremos a ver los estilos de las invitaciones para su boda.

-Ah, claro señora- dice un poco incómodo- ¿me puedo retirar? Aún sigo cansada

-sí, Helga tranquila, te llamaré para la cena.

-Gracias- se despide y se retira a su habitación, así que mañana irán a ver las invitaciones pero ella aún no sabía cuándo se van a casar, se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormida.

**Nota de autora:**Hola! perdonen la tardanza jejejejeje, la verdad es que no tenía el capítulo y para serles sincera este fue al ahi se va pero no quería dejarlas sin capítulo y muchas me dirán " nos hubieras dejado sin capítulo" jajajajaja pero yo no quería faltarles sin capítulo , disculpen si es muy flojo pero me falta la inspiración, creo que no me quiere xD.

Bueno , gracias por sus reviews , saben que me ayudan muchisimo además de que me alegra leerlos.

Espero y estén bien, les mando mushos saluditos , bebés y un abrazote de perro ojón y panzón :3

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
